Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid glue, especially a liquid glue with a property of light guiding. The present disclosure further relates to a touch sensitive display using the liquid glue.
Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, touch sensitive displays have been widely used in various electronic products, for example in mobile phones, personal digit assistants, the palm-sized personal computers and so on. A touch sensitive display usually includes a touch panel and a display panel, wherein the touch panel is laminated with the display panel and the user can touch the figures displayed on the touch sensitive display so as to input information or manipulate the electronic products.
In traditional touch sensitive displays, a light guiding film is usually necessary for being laminated on the surface of the display panel and then the display panel is laminated with the touch panel via a liquid glue. However, the manufacturing process of laminating the light guiding film on the display panel necessitates use of rolling wheels and extrusion or the vacuum for lamination. This causes damages or remaining stress. The so-called remaining stress is liable to bring about a condition of inefficient lamination in subsequent application of the display panel being laminated with the touch panel via the liquid glue. Meanwhile, flowing speed of the liquid glue on the light guiding film is extremely slow, which generates air bubbles while being in motion and further causes poor lamination of the display panel and the touch panel.
In addition, a deaeration manufacturing process needs to be conducted after laminating the light guiding film, which makes the lamination process of the traditional touch display complex and time-consuming and influences the yield rates and the production capacity.